Chinatown Dragon
by Fudogg
Summary: Three Delivery and American Dragon crossover. A recipe ends up in New York! Read to see what happens. I don't own American Dragon or Three Delivery.
1. Chapter 1

Chinatown Dragon

**A/N: So, like I said in the description, this is an Am Drag/Three Delivery crossover. So, as a heads up, this will take place after **_**Origins**_** for TD but before **_**The Hunted **_**for Am Drag. **

**I'd encourage fans of both shows to read, even though most Am Drag fans have probably never heard of Three Delivery, as it is not the most well-known of shows. And there could also be Three Delivery fans who don't like Am Drag.**

**This may not have been the best of ideas that I have had. We'll just see how this turns out…**

Chapter One:

Inside a deserted warehouse in Chinatown, evil kung fu apprentice Kong Li stood over a table in which supplied all of his evil spells and powders. Grinning evilly, Kong Li reached into his cloak and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Aw, finally a way to destroy Mei Hua, her two rejects and my treacherous son once and for all…" Kong Li burst into an evil laugh as he stared at the writing on the paper. "Now all I'd have to do is lure them here…"

Little did Kong Li know, as he grabbed a handful of powder from a vial and walked over to his fireplace to pour the powder in, was that the very three kids he was looking for were staring at him through a crack on the roof.

Young Tobey scowled as he looked down on the man who claimed to be his father. "Okay…" he heard Sue speak. "We need to come up with a plan."

"We should just go down there…" Tobey blurted out. "I mean, this is Kong Li we're talking about here! He tricked me into betraying you guys! He needs to go down for good before he finishes whatever he's doing!"

"And we will take him down, Tobey" Sid assured him.

"An orderly plan is the best way to defeat Kong Li, Tobey!" Sue added. "Now, anyone have any ideas?"

"Don't look at me!" both Tobey and Sid replied in unison.

"Hmm…" Sue closed her eyes in an attempt to meditate and clear her mind so a good idea could come to her, but she was brought out of her train of thought when she heard Kong Li speak his plans:

"Perhaps I could kidnap Mei Hua's imbecilic grandson…" Kong Li considered this. "Oh but he wouldn't put up much of a fight! And where's the fun in that?"

Sue's eyes narrowed. "You know what guys?" she spoke. "Let's just go in there…"

"Just go in there with no plan?!" Sid was shocked. "Now you're just sounding like Tob…" Sid could not finish his statement, as his sister and friend grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him into the building as they jumped. All three hit the ground with a thud.

"You really should find a new hideout, Kong Li!" Sid shouted, as Kong Li turned around.

"Yeah, after like three or so battles with you here, it just becomes obvious!" Tobey grinned. "Or are you just that stupid, Kong Loser!"

"Your insults are becoming forced and un-original, my _**son**_!" Kong Li spat, his eyes glaring at all three of them like daggers. "But you're just in time to meet your downfall…" Kong Li continued as the flames turned white, starting to rotate into a portal. "This is a portal that will transport you three to a completely random place where you will be out of my hair. And with you three out of the way, I won't have trouble killing your Nana and taking the cookbook."

"You won't be hurting our Nana or Barney!" Sue declared as she ran at her foe. Grinning, Kong Li jumped up into the air, and swinging one of his legs, managed to spin-kick Sue right in the head when she got close enough. Sue lost her footing and flipped into the air before violently slamming against the stone floor.

"SUE!" Both Sid and Tobey shouted as Kong flipped over to the table. Just as Sue managed to get weakly to her feet, Kong Li grabbed a vial and downed all its contents in one gulp.

Grinning, Kong Li raised his hands, a two wooden chairs floated into the air and slammed into both Sue and Sid as they started to run at the villain. The impact slammed them against a wall on the other side of the room, incapacitating them.

Kong Li's evil grin turned into a scowl as his red dragon staff floated into his hands; Kong Li ran at Tobey and swung the staff. Tobey just managed to duck and he was forced to back up to dodge the blows as an enraged Kong Li tried to attack.

"I will destroy you, just as soon as I finish off your friends!" Kong Li roared. "How could you betray your own father?"

"You're the one who betrayed me! You banished my mother and tricked me into betraying and hurting the only family I have left!" Tobey's emotions started to get the better of him; pain clenching onto his heart, Tobey valiantly, yet lamely tried to punch Kong Li, but he missed, and the dragon staff hit him in the temple. Tobey fell onto his back, dazed.

"Well, maybe this portal will take you to your mother…" Kong Li spat before walking over to the still unmoving Sue and Sid. Kong Li grabbed both of them by their collars and forced them over to the portal. "I hope you're watching this son!" Kong Li called out.

"No!" Tobey shook his head, trying to overcome the darkness that threatened to overtake him. Getting to his feet, Tobey charged at Kong Li and slammed into him. Kong Li fell forward and disappeared into the portal. Tobey would have smiled, if he didn't feel so lightheaded. The darkness finally overtook him and he fell backwards onto the floor, right beside his still unconscious friends.

&*%

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, thirteen year old Arthur Spudinski, or Spud as he was known to his two friends, sat in his room working on his laptop with his window open in an attempt to let some cool air in.

"Arthur!" the door to his room opened and his mother poked her head in. "I'm leaving for the night. Apparently, a waiter called in sick. I'll be home late."

"What should I do for dinner, Mominski?" Spud asked. "I'm feeling kinda hungry."

"I don't know, Arthur…" his mom replied. "Just cook something." And with that, she closed the door, leaving her son home alone. Spud sighed.

&*%

As the sun set that night, no one living in New York seemed to notice as the sky darkened and a portal seemed to open out from thin air and appeared to actually spit out a man.

Kong Li slammed against the street with a grunt. As he hit, a glowing piece of parchment; the only recipe Kong Li had managed to find, flew out from his cloak and started to be blown away.

"No…" Kong Li weakly tried to reach for the recipe, but it was in vain, as the glowing piece of paper flew off.

&*%

Sighing, Spud closed his laptop as his stomach started to growl. "Oh hush stomach!" Spud snapped. "I don't know what to feed you!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind came into the room, and with the gust of wind came a piece of paper. Interested, Spud walked over and picked it off of the ground. Opening it, he read: "The Hah Kin Wonton Soup recipe…"

END CHAPTER ONE

**A/N Again: So, I hope you liked it. I think some of the characters may be out of character, mostly Sue. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you read this, please leave a review. If you don't care for the story, I could always take it down…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chinatown Dragon

Chapter Two:

Spud walked to his kitchen, still holding onto the recipe. Going to the cupboard, Spud pulled out the biggest pot he could find before going over to the sink and filling the pot with water. Lugging the pot over to the stove, Spud set the pot down with a bang as he started a fire.

"Let's see…" Spud looked at the recipe. "Two ounces of ground pork…" Spud walked over to the fridge and opened it. After searching for a couple of seconds, he finally found some. "Hmm…two ounces? Oh well!" Not wanting to do the math, Spud simply reached into the container and pulled out two handfuls of ground pork and dumped it in the pot. "There! Two ounces! Now, what's next? One-half tablespoon of salt…"

Spud walked over to a drawer, and opening it, pulled out a spoon. Reaching over and grabbing a salt shaker, Spud filled the entire spoon before flicking half of it into the sink before dumping the rest into the pot.

"Okay…" Spud continued. "1 table spoon of cornstarch…I don't think we have any of that stuff. How about a stick of butter…" Spud reached into the fridge and pulled out one stick of butter before dumping it into the pot.

"Okay, now I add a dash of white pepper. Cool…" Spud reached over to the pepper shaker and poured a little bit in.

Finally, there was only one thing left: "Three cans of water chestnuts, finely chopped. Wait, what the hell are they doing in a can? And how do you chop a can? Since I don't think I can do that…" Spud opened the fridge again and pulled out three cans. "How about three cans of soda?"

He dropped each of the cans into the pot as it started to boil. Spud walked over to the pot, waiting for his dinner to be finished, just as the pot seemed to explode and red smoke started to come out.

Startled, Spud fell over onto his back, and just as he was about to pick him up, the red smoke started to cover up the whole room. Spud inhaled the mist, and he almost immediately gagged. Spud then felt a pain in his body, almost as if he had been crushed by a giant boulder; the pain was followed by a crackling noise. Confused, Spud looked down to see that he was starting to turn into stone. The transformation was happening quickly, and in only a blink of an eye, up to his knees had been covered in stone. Before Spud could let out a yell, he had been completely turned into stone.

The red mist on the other hand, had made its way throughout Spud's entire house. The mist entered through Spud's room and made its exit from Spud's open window, while more of the gas made its way up the chimney and out into the open.

&*%

Meanwhile, back in Chinatown, San Francisco, Sue groaned as she came back to the world of reality. Groaning, Sue rolled over and was able to pick herself up into a sitting position. It was then that she noticed her brother and friend, still lying unconscious on the floor. "Sid!" Sue gently shook her brother by the shoulder. "Sid, please wake up!"

Sid groaned as his eyes finally opened. "Sue, what happened?" he asked as he realized where he was. "Where's Kong Li?"

"It looks like he's gone…" Sue answered. "Maybe Tobey knows what happened."

"Dude!" Sid shook Tobey. "Dude, come on! Just wake up! Tobey, seriously! You're freaking us out!"

"Oh no!" Sue realized as she looked at Tobey's unmoving form. "Sid, you don't think that Kong Li…?"

"Nah, Sue…" Sid brought his fingers away from his friend's neck. "He has a pulse, he's just out cold. We should take him back to Nana."

&*%

The bell over the door to Wu's Garden rang out as Sid and Sue entered; each had one of Tobey's arms around their shoulders so they could support him. "Nana!" Sue called out as she and her brother went around back.

However, they were both surprised to see both their Nana and Barney sitting around a TV. Barney looked up and gave them the signal to be quiet. "Quiet guys, it looks like there was a terrorist attack in New York!"

"What?" Sid asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the TV reporters say that the city is being attacked by some kind of red smoke!" Barney exclaimed.

"Listen, we have a bigger problem, Nana!" Sue replied as their Nana got up.

"What is the matter, kids…" their Nana started, but she stopped as she stopped as she saw Tobey. "What happened?"

"He, uh…" Sid started.

"…He fell off his bike!" Sue finished. "We can't wake him up. We thought you could possible help him, Nana…"

&*%

Sue and Sid made their way out into the back where they set Tobey down on the grass. Seconds later, Nana exited the restaurant, carrying a satchel. Kneeling down by Tobey's side, Mei Hua pulled out a vial, unscrewed the cork on top and held Tobey's head up, pouring the potion into his mouth.

"The potion will take a few minutes to take affect, children." Nana got up. "Now tell me, what really happened. Did you find Kong Li?"

"Yes, but we don't know what happened…" Sue answered. "Kong Li defeated us…"

"Sue, don't remind me!" Sue could hear her brother moan from behind.

Sue cast Sid a quick glare as she continued. "Tobey is the only one who would know what happened."

Right on cue, Tobey started to cough as his eyes opened and he brought himself up into a sitting position. "Man, what happened?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us…" Nana replied.

"Well, Sue and Sis went down while we were fighting Kong Li." Tobey explained. "And after a while, I went down as well. Kong Li had this portal that he was going to use to transport us somewhere where we wouldn't be able to stop him. But I managed to push him in…Isn't that awesome?"

Tobey looked at his Nana, hoping to see that she was proud of him, but instead, her face showed worry. "Oh no…" she muttered before turning her heal and walking back into Wu's.

&*%

"Nana, what is going on?" Sid asked as he, his sister and friend entered the back. They found their Nana staring at an open cookbook.

"Children, I thought I recognized that red smoke."

"What are you talking about?" Sue asked.

"When Kong Li first tried to steal the cookbook, I was able to stop him at the cost of losing the recipes."

"Yeah, we know the story, Nana." Tobey replied. "I still don't understand what that has to do with some kind of red smoke."

"Unfortunately, Kong Li was able to find a few of the recipes, as you well know." Nana replied. "I hoped that it would never come to this—that he would never find this recipe, but he did."

"What recipe, Nana?" Sue asked.

"The Hah Kin Wonton Soup recipe…" Nana lowered her head.

"Well, that sounds tasty!" Tobey smiled, only to receive a small punch in the shoulder from Sid.

"Tobey, this is serious!" Sue practically yelled at him.

"Indeed, it is very serious…" Nana turned around. "The recipe has the power to kill any person who inhales the red smoke. Kong Li is surely behind this! Children, we must find the recipe!"

"But it's in New York!" Sid tried to reason.

"Yes, it is…" Nana replied. "Pack your bags tonight, children. Tomorrow, we leave for New York."

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Chinatown Dragon

Chapter Three:

As the red smoke hovered in the air, all persons outside were to busy covering their faces so they wouldn't inhale the gas and running for shelter.

&*%

Miles away, a girl wearing a blood-red ninja uniform with a red mask with an also blood-red "H" printed on the top looked at the red gas through a telescope as she stood on the roof of a building.

"Huntsmaster…" the girl asked. "Do you think that red smoke is the work of the American Dragon?"

"Patience, Huntsgirl…" a man dressed in a similar blood-red outfit walked up behind her. The only difference between the man and the girl was that the man also had a black cape and a dragon skull helmet instead of a regular mask. "This is an entirely different mission that the American Dragon has nothing to do with. Now, get the net ready. That blasted leprechaun clan will be coming down the alley quite shortly. We shall save the American Dragon for another day."

"Yes, master." Huntsgirl turned around in search for the net, but she was surprised to find that her net was not where she left it.

"What is taking so long, Huntsgirl?" The man's temper started to flare.

"Um…" Huntsgirl didn't know what to say. After she failed on her mission that was assigned to her while she was on the ski trip, her master had threatened her with an unknown punishment if she ever failed him again. "Well, I can't find the net…"

The second the words left her mouth, Huntsgirl was thrown to the ground as something hit her. As Huntsgirl regained her senses, she found that she was trapped under her net. A flash of red whizzed past before the American Dragon landed.

"Yo babe…" the beast taunted her. "You really need to not misplace your things. You're lucky that I was kind enough to return it to ya!"

"ENOUGH!" Jake turned his attention from the trapped hunter to her master, who was now twirling his staff, ready to fell his foe.

"You're bad habit of getting caught up in other people's business will be the end of you, dragon…" The Huntsman charged at Jake, who in defense blasted fire at him. The Huntsman jumped to the side, dodging the attack as he continued on his way to slay the dragon.

The Huntsman finally made his way to the dragon, and he tried to swipe at him with his glowing green blades that were now coming from his sleeves. Jake dodged each one of the attacks and lifted up in the air, making it so that the Huntsman had to jump up to get him.

"Just give it up, Hunts-punk!" Jake laughed. "Because there is no way you can get me while I'm up her…" Jake was suddenly cut off as he was rammed by the Huntsgirl, who had somehow managed to free herself from the net.

Jake slammed to the ground, pinned down as the teenaged hunter held him down with her boot to his scaly chest.

"Now is your chance, my apprentice!" The Huntsman tossed her the glowing staff, which she caught with ease. "Now finish him!"

"Yes, master." Huntsgirl glared at the defeated dragon as she prepared to bring the staff down.

Sweat actually starting to pour down his face, the American Dragon was forced to act quickly. Jake wrapped his tail around Huntsgirl's ankle and yanked her up. Her staff clattered to the ground as she glared at the dragon.

Grinning, Jake took off into the air and started to twirl the yelling hunter around with his tail. As soon as he got the speed he needed, Jake released Huntsgirl from his grip, and the yelling female hunter flew into a slammed into the Huntsman with such force that they flew back and went over the ledge of the roof.

_No, Rose_! This thought entered Jake's brain as soon as they went over. He didn't want to hurt her! He had to save her!

Jake quickly flew over to the ledge, only to sigh with relief when he saw that both had landed in a conveniently placed dumpster. The Huntsman spat with disgust as Huntsgirl just laid there, too dizzy to do anything else. The Huntsman suddenly looked up as he sensed the American Dragon.

"Yo, it's nice to see that scum like you are where you truly belong…" the dragon said with a grin on his face. "…In the trash!"

"Dragon, you will pay for this!" The Huntsman vowed, roaring.

"I don't think so, dude!" Jake replied as he used his tail to bring down the lid of the dumpster. Twirling the hunter's fallen staff, Jake rammed the blade into the lid so that it came out at an angle, trapping the hunters inside.

Jake then flew up to the roof and reverted to his human form. "That should hold those two for a while…"

Jake was about to turn into a dragon and begin his flight home, but he heard his cell phone ringing. Reaching into his pocket, Jake answered the phone: "Yo G! You should have seen me. I was…"

"QUIET!" his grandfather's voice boomed. "Jake, this is important. Do not go home! Come straight to the shop!"

"Yo, why?" Jake asked.

"It has something to do with the red gas…" his grandfather answered. "I fear that you may have to do something, young dragon."

"Why?"

"It is coming from Spud's house, young dragon…"

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

Chinatown Dragon

Chapter Four:

"Okay Nana…" Sid followed his sister and friend into the kitchen, where Mei Hua was standing. "We're all packed. So, we're leaving in the morning?"

"Actually…" their Nana replied. "We are leaving tonight. It seems as though the recipe is spreading through New York very quickly. All the flights to New York have been cancelled."

"Then how are we going to get there, Nana?" Sue asked.

Mei Hua sighed as she reached over to the table. Turning around, she held out three gas masks and handed one to each of them. "I have rented a small plane. Unfortunately Tobey, I don't think you are going to like it. Here, put these masks into your bags. You are going to need them. Now, come children, we need to get going."

&*%

"That's the plane?" Tobey gasped, looking at a small two-seated Cesna aircraft. "How are all of us going to fit? I mean, oh man! This trip is going to be a hell on Earth!"

"Relax Tobey, you can sit in the other seat." Nana replied. "Sue, Sid…I am sorry, but this is the best I could find. Do you mind sitting together in the back?"

"Nah, Nana!" came Sid's reply.

"Absolutely not!" Sue added.

"Then we best get going, children." Nana walked over to the airplane. "By now, there is no telling how many people have lost their lives due to Kong Li's evil ways…"

&*%

Meanwhile, back in New York, a now human Jake burst through the door to his grandfather's shop gasping for breath; looking up, Jake could see that his grandfather and Fu Dog were waiting for him. "Are you alright, young dragon?" his grandfather asked.

"Yo, G…" Jake made out. "What is that junk? I had to hold my breath the entire flight here!"

"That's the thing, kid." Fu got up and walked over to a laptop that was lying on the counter. "We don't know what that red gas is."

"I have had Fu Dog look search for whatever it is on the internet…" Lao-Shi replied.

"Yeah, and so far my search has turned up ZILCH!" Fu exclaimed.

"In my knowledge, there is nothing quite like this in the Magical World." Lao-Shi continued. I do not believe that this is the work of terrorists, like the media has claimed."

"Do you think it could be the Dark Dragon?" Jake asked. "I mean, he seems to possess terrible and unknown powers, right?"

"No, young dragon…" Lao-Shi answered. "I think that this is closer to home. Whatever it was started at Spud's house…"

"Yo, you don't know what this stuff is, but you know that it is coming from my friend's house?" Jake was surprised. "Why would Spud do something like this?"

"I do not know, but that is what we must find out." Lao-Shi said.

"Yo, let's do it!" Jake transformed into a red dragon and prepared to fly out the door, but his grandfather stopped him. "No, Jake!" Lao-Shi replied. "We will wait until tomorrow morning."

"Kid, according to the news, this thing kills!" Fu spoke up. "If it started in Spudinski's house, then it appears obvious that your friend is gone. We think its best that you don't just rush in to find your friend dead!"

"Besides, it may give the gas time to start to die out." Lao-Shi added. "Besides, you cannot go out there without protection. Fu Dog will mix a potion that will prevent you from being affected by the gas. But now, you should get some sleep."

&*%

The next morning, the small Cesna landed on the runway of an airport. The plane rolled down the runway, before it stopped at a safe place. Turning off the engine, Nana reached into her bag and pulled on a gas mask. "Okay children, put your masks on. The whole city could be contaminated with the recipe. Be prepared for anything!"

"Okay, Nana." All three voices rang out as they pulled out their masks and put them on.

The doors to the plane opened and Nana and Tobey stepped out, Sid scrambling out right after him; Sue following him as well. Tobey grinned under his mask as he watched both of them stretching. "Well, that was quite an enjoyable ride, right guys?" Tobey asked. "It was much more comfortable than I thought it would be. How about you?"

"Alright, Tobey!" Sue wasn't in a very good mood at the moment. "We're sorry we made fun of your claustrophobia! Happy?"

"But if you tell anyone that I didn't like being in a tight space…or that I told you I was sorry, I'll deny it." Sid added.

"That's enough, children." Nana called out to them. "We must go…now!"

&*%

Meanwhile, Kong Li watched from the window of the house he had taken over as the red gas spread through the city. Kong Li growled with rage as he whirled around and delivered a kick to the house's owner's dead body. But then suddenly, Kong Li let out a small grin. Perhaps he could make this work to his advantage…

Walking over to the cupboard, Kong Li pulled out a pot and put some water in it. Going over to the fireplace, he chanted a spell, making a flame erupt in his palm. Grinning, Kong Li cast the fire into the fireplace, starting a fire in the blink of an eye. Kong Li reached into his cloak and pulled some powder. Sprinkling the powder into the fire, the fire turned green. Kong Li then pulled out a small vial. Raising one of his hands, some of the fire floated up and went into the vial.

"Yes…" Kong Li laughed as he put a cork over the vial before shaking it, making the flame change into a liquid form. "With this, Mei Hua will hand over the cookbook!"

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

Chinatown Dragon

Chapter Five:

All that night, Mei Hua made the three sleep in an abandoned hangar. It was very cold, as it was completely abandoned; no plane, no furniture; no nothing. "I am sorry that we must stay here for the night, children…" Nana said as she sat down by the door. "And as uncomfortable as it may be, you three must wear the masks. This gas is deadly! You should get some sleep now."

"Okay Nana…" all three of them groaned as the lied down on the cold floor. Moments later, all three of them were asleep.

&*%

"Tobey, wake up!" Tobey groaned and his eyes opened as he saw Sid shaking him. Tobey at first let out a small yelp, as Sid's mask had startled him, but he soon remembered what was going on.

"…just five more minutes…" Tobey whined.

"Tobey, come on!" Sue's voice rang out. "This is serious! We need to go! We have to stop the gas!"

Tobey groaned as he sat up. "Okay, okay…" he sighed. "So…where are we starting?"

"We are starting out where the gas was reported to have first appeared…" Nana approached them. "Now, let's go."

&*%

"Kid!" Jake's snoring stopped abruptly as he felt the magical dog jump up from the floor and onto his chest. "C'mon kid, let's go! The old man is losing his patience!"

"Yo Fu, what time is it?" Jake asked. "It's still dark outside…"

"Hey, it's time to do some Dragon Business, that's what time it is!" Fu responded. "Now come on!"

&*%

Mei Hua, Sue, Sid and Tobey all walked down the streets of New York as the gas continued to come from the building. Tobey sighed with boredom as his nana turned around to face all three of them.

"I think it would be wiser if we split up, children." Nana said. "Sid and Tobey; you two go in the get closer to the building where the red smoke. Sue and I will stay here to loom for any sign of Kong Li."

"Got it, Nana!" Sid responded, grabbing onto a groaning Tobey and pulling him closer to Spud's house.

"Okay Sue…" Nana turned back to face Sue. "Be on the lookout for anything that looks like it is the work of Kong Li!"

"You got it, Nana!"

&*%

Tobey continued to groan, even after Sid had let go of his arm. "Sid, this is so boring!" Tobey moped. "Try the most boring mission we've ever had! I wish I had a comic book!"

"Tobey!" Sid seemed to be losing his temper. "Come on! This is serious! Now, I'm going to go into the alley and see if I can find any clues."

"Be my guest!" Tobey replied as Sid walked down into the dark alley. Sid bent over onto his knees as he attempted to search the ground for any ingredients that could have possibly been used for the recipe. However, he could find none and soon he found himself getting sweaty.

Bring his hand up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, Sid soon realized that the sun had been temporarily blocked out. Bringing his head up, Sid caught a glimpse of a red flash. "What the…?" Sid was shocked. "Was that a…dragon?"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, that was just a quick little update. If you found yourself rather bored reading this, then that might be because I found myself rather bored writing this chapter. *Sighs* Maybe the next chapter will be more exciting for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chinatown Dragon

Chapter Six:

"Was that a…dragon?" Sid quickly got over his shock and quickly turned; bolting down the alley and turning around the corner, passing by a now surprised Tobey. "Sid, what are you doing?" Tobey demanded, but he got no answer; Sid disappeared through the doors of the building.

"Tobey, what is going on?" Tobey could hear Sue's rather impatient voice from behind him. Tobey turned around and could see Sue and his Nana standing right behind him. "Tobey…" Sue repeated. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Tobey replied. "Sid just took off running! I tried to call him, but he wouldn't listen. He went in there…" he pointed to the building.

"He may have seen something!" Nana replied. "Let's go!"

&* %

The American Dragon coughed due to the gas as he, his grandfather and Fu Dog landed in Spud's house—even though Jake was under the effects of a potion that would make him impervious to the mist, it still smelled nasty.

"Yo G, where's the source?" Jake asked.

"That is what we must find out, young dragon." Lao-Shi replied.

"Hey kid…" Fu's voice suddenly came, and Jake and Lao-Shi were able to trace his voice to the kitchen. "I think I found your friend…" Walking inside the kitchen, the red mist seemed to be not as thick. Jake immediately saw the Shar-Pei standing on all fours right by Spud, who appeared to be encased in stone; a look of fear and pain frozen on his face.

"Oh no…Spud…" Jake shut his eyes. He had known it would be hard, but not this hard.

"I'm sorry, young dragon…" Lao-Shi put a clawed hand on his grandson's shoulder. "I truly am, but now is not the time for mourning. We must find whatever Spud used to make this."

Jake brought up his scaly arm to wipe a single tear from his eye. "Alright, Gramps…" Jake started to get down scrounging for whatever his friend had used to cause all this destruction, only to shoot up as he heard the door open and close.

The next thing the dragon knew he saw a figure; he seemed to be fairly tall, maybe a year or two older than him. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans; yet perhaps the most intimidating thing about this person was the black gas mask he wore.

Before Jake could even react, this figure took off in a run and quickly slammed his boot into Jake's stomach, knocking him to the floor. "Who are you?" the person demanded, and Jake automatically knew that his attacker was a teenager. "Where's Kong Li?" the boy continued.

"Yo fool…Get off!" Jake demanded, trying to swipe him with his claws, yet this boy dodged them, jumping out of the way, only to be snagged by Lao-Shi.

"Jake, quick…!" Lao-Shi urged. "Check to see if he is an undercover Huntsclan soldier!"

However, before Jake could even get up, the boy forced his legs up, kicking Lao-Shi right in the jaw. The boy flipped across the room and landed safely, prepared to fight.

"He's Huntsclan…" Jake concluded. "And who's Kong Li?"

"What's Huntsclan?" the boy retorted.

"Hey, I asked you first!" Jake replied, but he was cut off as the boy once again tried to attack. The two were left dealing and dodging blows until the door once again opened and closed.

"Sid!" a girl's voice exclaimed, making both opponents stop their duel. Jake could see three more persons wearing the same gas mask. One was a girl, the other was a boy who appeared to have some kind of white streak in his hair, and the other appeared to be an older woman; possibly their grandmother.

"Sue, Tobey, Nana…help me fight this dragon!" the boy, who the girl had called Sid, shouted. "He's obviously working for Kong Li!"

"I don't even know a Kong Li, fool!" Jake replied, irritated. "You're just getting in the way of the Am Drag's duty!"

"Nana, what is a dragon doing in New York?" the girl, Sue, asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked. "There are plenty of dragons in New York. There are dragons all over the world!"

"You are right Sue…" their Nana spoke up. "I was not aware that dragons lived in New York, and I have never seen a dragon that looks like this before…"

"What are you talking about?" Jake demanded. "A lot of dragons look like me!"

"Hey kid…" Fu's voice came as he jumped down from the counter. "I think I just found what Spudinski used to make this stuff!" In his mouth was a glowing piece of paper.

"The recipe!" Sue quickly rushed over to the dog and pulled the recipe out of its mouth, causing the dog to growl at her. "Bring it over here, Sue…" their Nana held out her hand and the girl handed it to her.

"Oh yes…" Nana frowned. "The Hah Kin Wonton Soup recipe…"

"The what-a-what now?" the red dragon asked. The woman said nothing as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing the pot that the smoke was coming from.

Finally, she set the pot down and sighed. "It appears as though this recipe was cooked wrong…"

"What are you talking about, Nana?" Tobey asked. "You said the recipe kills, and that guy there looks pretty dead to me."

"He is just imprisoned in stone, Tobey." Nana replied as she set the pot down. "From what I can tell, this boy used the wrong ingredients, making it so the recipe is not as deadly as it could be."

"Is there an antidote, Nana?" Sid asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid that it will take a while to cook up…" Nana unzipped her coat and pulled out a large book.

"Well, in the meantime, what should we do about the dragons?" Sid asked.

"Leave them…" Nana pulled a pot from the cupboard. "They are not working for Kong Li."

"Could somebody please tell me who the Kong Li fool is?" Jake was growing impatient; however, before anyone could respond, the room was filled with evil laughter. Everyone turned around just as a man wearing a black cloak and with slick black hair and appeared to have veins sticking out from his forehead jumped down from the ceiling.

"Kong Li!" the kids gasped.

"Greetings everyone…" Kong Li grinned evilly.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chinatown Dragon

Chapter Seven:

"Kong Li…" Tobey repeated in a growl as he and his friends assumed their fighting stances. "What do you want?"

"Yo, that punk is Kong Li?" Jake scoffed. "He's just some old dude! I have totally faced worse!" However, the American Dragon claim fell on deaf ears; as the boy with the white streak in his hair, Tobey, ran up to attack the new arrival. Tobey jumped up and tried to aim his extended leg so that he foot would meet with the villain's face. Unfortunately, Kong Li was able to grab his foot and toss the boy back; Tobey hit the ground with a thud.

"Now Tobey…" Kong Li grinned. "Is that anyway to greet your father?"

"What do you want, Kong Li?" Sue demanded.

"Aw, typical little Sue Yee…" Kong Li taunted as he reached into his cloak. Sid saw this, and he tried to run at his foe, but Kong Li sensed this and spun around, putting his foot out and knocking Sid to the ground. Straightening up, Kong Li pulled a vial of some green liquid inside.

"I did not come here to fight…" Kong Li spoke. "In case you are wondering, the reason I am not affected by this smoke is because I know of and have made the antidote. And I'd be more than willing to give it to you…"

"Yo, you're just going to give us the antidote?" Jake was dumbfounded. "I thought you said he was evil!"

"What's the catch, Kong Li?" Sue demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kong Li frowned. "I want it…Give me the cookbook."

"No!" Nana grabbed the book and held it closely. "I'll never give you the cookbook!"

"Oh alright, Mei Hua…" Kong Li turned and started to walk toward the window. "I guess you just don't care about the innocent people of New York. Sure, you can make the antidote yourself, but it would take too long. Just think about how many people you can spare from a terrible fate if you could just hand over the cookbook…"

Nana looked at her enemy, and then back down to her master's cookbook. She then looked back up at her enemy and made up her mind. With a look of shame on her face, Nana tossed her enemy the book. Kong Li caught it with a grin as he exchanged with the vial.

"It was a pleasure, Mei Hua…" Kong Li chuckled evilly as he reached into his cloak and pulled out some powder. Throwing it against the floor, a portal appeared and he jumped through it. The portal faded just seconds later; before any of the kids could take in what had just happened.

"Nana!" Sue was the first to recover from the shock. "How could you give Kong Li the cookbook? He'll destroy New York!"

"That's why I want you three to follow him." Nana replied.

"But we don't know where he would go!" Sid replied.

"Kong Li would need a tall building of some sort…" Nana thought out loud. "After all, if I know his style, he likes to strike hard and in an unexpected way."

"That sounds like the Empire State Building!" Jake exclaimed.

"Are you serious, kid?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, Fu!" Jake replied. "If you really think about it, it's the perfect place to strike…if what she says about that dude is true. I'd definitely check that place!"

"But we don't know where it is." Tobey said.

Jake quickly got on all fours and motioned with his head to get them on his back. "I'll fly you!" Both Sue and Sid looked a little nervous at this. "Wait, you want us to get on your back?" Sid asked.

"Awesome!" Tobey exclaimed excitedly, but he then noticed Sid's worried expression. "What's a matter, Sid? Afraid?"

"No!" Sid denied.

"Just get on!" Jake seemed to be losing his patience. "If you just bicker, we'll lose our chance!"

"No, Jake!" his grandfather quickly told him. "Let them go. We must stay here so we can help Mei Hua make more of the antidote!"

"But…"

"Do not question your dragon master!"

"But then how will we get to the Empire State Building in time to stop Kong Li?" Sue asked.

Nana grinned. "You didn't think that I wouldn't come prepared, did you?" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a golden fortune cookie. "Hey lady!" Fu spoke out. "Now is not the time to eat!"

"This isn't an ordinary fortune cookie…" Nana said as she handed it to Sue. "This is a magic cookie."

"So what does this one do, Nana?" Sid asked.

"It'll teleport you to whatever place you need to go." Nana replied. "Now hurry, children!"

Sid and Tobey gathered around Sue as she cracked the cookie open. A bright yellow light emerged and started to engulf the kids. "Take us to the Empire State Building!" Sue shouted. The light got even brighter, like a blinding light as the three disappeared.

Mei Hua then turned to the others and got them to enter the kitchen. Popping off the cork to the vial, Nana tipped it over so that a single drop hit Spud's stone prison. Jake waited eagerly, but all that occurred was a small sizzle.

"Maybe you need to put more on…" Jake said. "Like maybe the whole thing."

"No…" Nana looked down sadly. "Kong Li has tricked me. This isn't the antidote…"

&%*

On the Empire State Building, Kong Li grinned as he opened up the cookbook; setting the book on the ground. Chanting a magical spell, the pages started to rustle as if a force was ripping them out of the book, and from above, thunder boomed as the sky started to turn a dark red.

However, the villain's attention was lost when a flash of yellow appeared. When the light disappeared, Sue, Sid and Tobey were standing right beside him, ready to fight. "Give the book back to us, Kong Loser!" Tobey shouted.

"Come and get it…" Kong Li prepared himself for a fight as Tobey charged at him. However, Kong Li could sense that his son was unfocused and attacking in blind anger. Kong Li merely moved to the side, allowing his son to stop abruptly as he reached the edge of the building. The abrupt stop threw Tobey from his feet and left him dangling from the edge of the building for his life.

"Tobey!" Sid shouted as he jumped into the air with a growl. Sid landed right in front of Kong Li and attempted to throw some punches, but Kong Li threw himself onto his back, avoiding the attacks, and bringing his foot up and kicking Sid in the gut. As Kong Li stood up, Sid was thrown to the ground.

Sue narrowed her eyes as she tried to run at her enemy, but Kong Li pulled a potion from his cloak and quickly downed it before bringing his hand up and encasing Sue in a magical force-field prison. Laughing evilly, Kong Li tossed Sue to the ground as he walked back over to the cookbook.

Before Sue's eyes, the cookbook rose into the air as Kong Li finished the chant. The pages were magically ripped from the book and circled around the villain as he laughed.

&%*

Back at Spud's house, Jake sadly stared out the window as he noticed that the sky was turning red. "Yo, is that a result of the smoke?" Jake asked. Jake's question brought both Mei Hua and his grandfather to the window.

"Oh no…" Mei Hua gasped. "Kong Li has summoned the powers of the cookbook! Now the whole world is in danger!"

"Yo, don't sweat it!" Jake grinned. "I can fix it!"

"Jake, no!" Lao-Shi spoke. "This isn't your fight!"

"Gramps, I have to!" Jake quickly lifted off his feet and opened the window. "I'm sorry, Gramps. But I have no choice…"

Before Lao-Shi could say another word, his grandson had flown off.

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Chinatown Dragon

Chapter Eight:

Kong Li continued to laugh maniacally as the pages continued to swirl around the villain. Electricity sparked from the pages, and in the blink of an eye, the electricity from the pages combined together and shot right up into the sky. The electricity shot through the clouds before it came down onto the streets of New York. Grinning evilly, Kong Li walked over to the edge of the building and stared down on his son, who was holding onto the ledge for dear life. Tobey stared up at his father, who grinned as he listened to the terrified screams of the citizens of New York as Kong Li's magic caused much destruction.

"Tobey, son…" Kong Li kneeled down. "Why don't you just accept the fact that I am your father? Just take my hand and together, we can destroy New York and take over Chinatown!"

Sweat was pouring down Tobey's face, and although he tried to hide it, there was fear in his eyes. Sooner or later, he would lose his grip and fall to his death. Casting a quick glance down, Tobey silently cursed to himself as he started to bring his hand up to Kong Li's extended one.

However, when Tobey caught a glance at Kong Li's gleaming eyes; filled with evil and malicious intent, Tobey slowly lowered his hand and scowled. "No! I'll never join you!" Those were the words coming out of his mouth, although his mind was screaming: _Why didn't you just take his hand and then kick his ass?!_

At first there seemed to be a scowl on Kong Li's face, but then it turned into a smile and he stood. "Alright…" he grinned. "I'll just destroy New York and then come back to see how you're hanging." Kong Li laughed as he turned, and Tobey groaned. Was Kong Li **trying **to be witty?

Kong Li kneeled down and set to work, pulling another vial from his cloak, which he quickly drank. Holding his hand out, a black flame soon caught in his hand and quickly formed into a large pot, which Kong Li set on the roof.

From behind Kong Li, both Sue and Sid groaned as they tried to sit up. Kong Li must have seen them, because the next thing they knew, both were back down on their backs as Kong Li raised one of his hands. The siblings struggled, but they could not free themselves; an invisible force was keeping them down.

&%*

Meanwhile, Jake was soaring in the air, heading for the Empire State Building. However, Jake's eyes widened in shock as he looked down to see lightning bolts hitting the ground; pieces of pavement were being dislodged from the ground and were getting close to hitting innocent bystanders, lightning bolts hit cars, making them combust; basically, it was chaos.

Jake continued to fly, hoping to aid the three kids in any way possible. Suddenly, Jake felt something slam into his back; it burned immensely, his hair stood even more up on end and he felt as though his body was about to stop functioning. The burning became unbearable and Jake let out a pained groan as his wings started to cramp as he started to plummet to the ground.

_Come on, Jake!_ Jake thought to himself. _You can't give up! Those kids are most likely counting on you! You can't give in!_ Gritting his teeth, Jake slowly tried to move his wings. Although it ached, Jake continued trying to get them to move.

Finally, just as Jake was only inches from splatting against the pavements, his wings finally gave in and started flapping. Jake swooped up and continued on to the Empire State Building.

&%*

Meanwhile, Kong Li's potion started to bubble. Tobey listened as his father started to laugh evilly. However, he was brought out of it when his fingers started slipping; he had been able to hold on for a while, but it didn't look like he could hold on much longer.

His suspicions turned out to be correct, and just as Tobey shut his eyes, he lost his grip completely. Tobey let out a yell as he started to plunge to his death. However, just when Tobey thought that it was about time for him to hit, he jerked violently. The violent jerk caused Tobey to snap his eyes open and see that he was in the arms of the red dragon, Jake.

Jake's eyes were wide and he was gritting his teeth; Tobey could tell by some dark marks on his body that he was injured. Even still, the dragon rose up into the air until Tobey could see Kong Li staring at him in shock.

With a yell, Tobey launched himself off of Jake, making him descend down on the man who called himself his father. Tobey slammed right into Kong Li, and as Kong Li was slammed to the ground, the force holding Sid and Sue down disappeared. Standing up, the siblings ran at Kong Li, just as he was standing up.

Ready, Kong Li pulled his red dragon staff from his cloak and used it to lift part of the roof up, so the kids could not attack him. Jake took this time to swoop at him, weakly trying to claw him. Kong Li easily flipped away and landed safely on his feet, back at the others' level.

"Bring it, dragon!" Kong Li called out. Growling, Jake tried to attack, but as he was weak, Kong Li was able to jump up and kick him in the gut. The American Dragon went down, hard; and the next thing he knew, the dragon staff was pointed at his throat. "Pathetic…" Kong Li growled as he brought the staff back up, attempting to swing it down on Jake's head like a golf club. But before he could, Tobey slammed himself right into him. With a yell, Kong Li was thrown back as his staff clattered to the ground.

Sue and Sid quickly cornered Kong Li, and while he was dazed, were able to grab him. "Come on, dragon boy!" Sue called. "Finish it!"

Jake groaned weakly as he tried to roll onto his stomach. The pain from the electricity hitting him was taking its toll. "I can't…"

"Yes you can!" Sid shouted.

Groaning, Jake shut his eyes, trying to summon his strength. Opening his eyes again, Jake could see Kong Li struggling against the hold Sue and Sid had on him. Finally, Jake could feel the fire return to his body, and with a yell, he shot up into the air, slamming his tail into the villain's chest. Sue and Sid let go as the screaming Kong Li flew off of the building, flying through the air until he crashed into a far away billboard.

Sighing with relief, Jake briefly relaxed and he let his dragon form fade away as Tobey and Sue went over to help him up. "So, that's what you look like as a human?" Tobey asked. "Cool!"

Jake suddenly groaned as he heard his cell phone ring. Grunting, Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, putting it to his ear. "Yo, G?" he spoke weakly.

"Jake!" his grandfather shouted. "Hurry back to friend's house! Mei Hua has finished the antidote!"

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Chinatown Dragon

Final Chapter:

Tobey and Sue continued to help Jake stand as they walked over to Sid, who to Sue's horror, was no longer wearing his gas mask. "Sid, what are you thinking?" his sister shouted at him.

"Don't worry mei-mei." Sid spoke. "The gas is gone. See?" To prove his point, he took a deep breath. "See? I'm not turning into a stone statue." Before Sue could say another word, Tobey pulled off his mask as well. "He's right, Sue." Tobey took in a breath. "It's fine." After a moment's hesitation, Sue took off her mask as well.

"I guess it makes sense…" Jake managed to speak. "I mean, as I was flying over here, there were people out on the streets that weren't screaming because of that nasty gas, but because of that magic."

"The cookbook!" Sue suddenly realized, as she made eye contact with the still open cookbook with the now loose pages lying on the ground; the wind threatening to blow them away. "Sid, get the pages!"

Sid immediately looked down at the book and took off in a run, leaping into the air and landing on his stomach, his hands grabbing for the loose pages, just as the wind picked up; lifting the loose pages up off the roof and away from Sid, blowing away with the wind.

"Aiyah…" Sid sighed as he rose to his knees and closed the book. Grabbing the book, Sid stood to meet the gaze of the now angry looking Sue. "What, Sue? There was nothing I could do!"

"We'll deal with it later, Sid." Sue replied. "Our priority now is to get Jake back to his grandfather. Jake, can you fly?" Sue got her answer when she noticed that Jake was glaring at her.

"What about the cookie?" Sid asked.

"Nope." Tobey replied. "The cookie only works once…"

"There has to be another way to get back to Nana!"

"Well, we can always call a…" Tobey started, but Sue cut him off.

"No! No way am I calling a cab!"

&*%

Back at Spud's house, Lao-Shi, Fu and Mei Hua were impatiently waiting by Spud's stone form. After what felt like forever, the door opened and a glum looking Sid entered, holding the book. He stopped in front of Mei Hua and handed her the book. "It feels empty, Sid." Nana said.

"The wind blew away the pages that Kong Li tore out." Sid replied. "I'm really sorry, Nana."

"It wasn't your fault, Sid." Mei Hua replied. "Wait, where is your sis…?"

Her question was answered as they all could hear Sue's voice as she and Tobey appeared at the doorway, helping Jake stand. "Kid, what happened to ya?" Fu asked.

"Magic…" Jake groaned.

"So, is Jake's friend cured?" Sue asked.

"No." Mei Hua replied. "We were waiting for you four to return. As for the rest of New York, we figured that it was time to spare any remaining persons from the gas. You four will still need to go out and apply the antidote to those who have been already affected, though."

"Here, get Jake to the couch…" Fu spoke, guiding the two older teens holding Jake over to the couch where they sat him down. Lao-Shi soon arrived and pulled a vial from the sleeve of his blue robe. "This elixir will restore Jake to full health…" the old man explained.

&*%

Moments after the elixir had been given to Jake, it started to take affect. Jake groaned a little as his strength returned to him. Seconds later, Jake stood, back to his normal self. "Perhaps, you would like to do the honors…" Mei Hua held the spoon that contained the antidote out to Jake. "This is all that is needed to free him."

Nodding, Jake took the spoon and held it up over Spud's stone head. Silently telling himself that it would work, Jake turned the spoon over and the liquid splashed down on the statue. Almost immediately, the statue started to glow a bright color as it started to crack.

"Cover your eyes, children!" Mei Hua shouted out, and everyone else in the room was forced to comply as the stone statue exploded into many pieces. Jake opened his eyes as he heard coughing, and he could see his friend on all fours, wheezing and struggling to breathe.

"Spud!" Jake exclaimed with relief as he rushed up and hugged his friend. "It's good to have you back!"

Spud stopped struggling for breath soon after, and he smiled. "It's good to be back, bro!"

Amidst the two friends "reuniting", Sid turned his head to Spud and whispered: "His name is 'Spud'?"

&*%

Moments later, the four teens, plus Spud, rushed out of the building. Each of them were carrying a bucket filled with the antidote.

"Remember what Nana said…" Sue spoke. "Only a little bit of the antidote for each statue." Everyone else nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Each of the teens each rushed off in a different direction.

&*%

It had been a long and tiring night for the kids. They had been up until past midnight applying the antidote to the statues. Jake and Spud were now at the skate park with their other friend, Trixie. As the three friends sat on the benches, putting on their helmets and knee-pads, none of them noticed the three older teenagers walking into the park.

Looking up, Trixie nudged Jake on the shoulder. "Yo Jakie, it looks like you've got company."

Looking up, Jake and Spud could both see the new arrivals. "Hey there, new buds!" Spud shot up and walked over to them. "So, Jake tells me that you helped save me. Well then, I think some thanks are in order. I want to skateboard with you…"

"Can't…" Sue spoke. "Need to speak with Jake…"

"Yeah, me to." Sid replied.

"Well, how about you then?" Spud asked Tobey. Before Tobey could even react, Spud had grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him toward the ramp, despite Tobey's claims that he was a "bike man".

"Yo, what's up?" Jake asked. "Are you guys getting ready to leave?"

"Actually, we're staying here until we can find the missing pages of the cookbook…" Sue replied.

"Well, my Gramps and I could possible help…" Jake offered.

"Actually, we were thinking that we should handle this one." Sid responded. "But…if you ever need our help for anything…" The next thing Jake knew, Sid was handing him a piece of paper. "This is where we'll be staying." Sid finished. Jake opened it and could see an address written down.

Jake nodded, just as a yell rang out from behind him as Tobey came down the ramp, falling off and landing on his back as the skateboard continued up the ramp. Staring at Tobey on the ground, the others started to snicker, but it soon became full on hysterical laughing.

"Sure…" Tobey pouted. "It's all fun and games until Tobey gets hurt!"

THE END

**A/N: So, that is the end. Or is it? **

**No, in all seriousness, I decided to end it here in order to avoid a poorly written sappy "goodbye" scene. If you guys really believe that a sequel MUST be written, tell me in a review. I'm sure I could work something out. **


End file.
